Smoke inhalation is a leading cause of death in fires, and recent world events have increased concern regarding the use of biological and chemical warfare in potential terrorist attacks. It is imperative that protective equipment be used to shield oneself against such events. Yet, despite these risks, very few Americans possess gas masks, since gas masks are generally expensive, non-compact, and need to be properly donned to obtain an air-tight fit. Further, such masks are primarily filters, providing virtually no protection in an oxygen-deficient environment. Accordingly, it would be particularly desirable to provide a protective device which would enable a user to quickly utilize the device during an emergency while providing a user with uncontaminated air for a relatively short period of time.